Forever in the Past
by cashogwartian
Summary: Bella travels to Hogwart's hoping for a normal year but being who she is that's quite difficult, there she met the Cullen's and they all knew her all in different ways, they all had hurt her in different ways, some more than others.
1. Prologue

**Hey this is the Prologue to my first Story, I have worked hard on this and been over it a million times. **

**Hope you all Like it**

**Disclaimer: I dont own either Harry Potter or Twilight.**

* * *

**Forever In The Past.**

**Prologue**

**_Bella POV._**

I watched them and they didn't know.

I loved them and didn't realise it.

They knew me but forgot me.

He was my father and he left me behind.

She was the angel that waited a terrible fate.

He was the giant but he got brought down.

He was the soldier that got his victory.

She was the seer that knew everything except the past.

She was the heart and lost a loved one.

He was the God that lost everything but gained more ahead.

Can you guess they were? Carlisle, Rosalie, Emmett, Jasper, Alice, Esme and Edward.

They were my past, present and future.

I just didn't know it yet.

* * *

**1st Chapter will be up either tonight or tomorrow.**

**Please Review, Constructive Critism is welcome.**

**= )**


	2. Chapter 1

**Thanks alot to DoggyPaddle for my first Review = )**

**Enjoy.**

**Disclaimer: Dont own Harry Potter or Twilight (Oh What a Shame!)**

* * *

**Chapter 1**

Meet the family

They all left me one way or another; they hurt me in every way possible.

My names Bella Weasley once Bella Cullen, I was born a witch and made vampire. I live in the past always wanting to move forward but there's one family that hold me behind, the Cullen's, everything I do and say reminds me of them.

I am currently making my way home, Hogwarts, in all my years I have never finished a school year there, and let me tell you I am very old. Hopefully this is the year; I'm just wishing that nothing goes wrong but knowing me and the company I keep that's impossible.

Harry Potter is the most danger prone person I have ever met, he doesn't try and find danger it normally seeks him out. Always there on the front lines with him is Ronald Weasley who I consider a brother. Then there's Hermione, she tries and controls harry and Ron but always ends up getting sucked in.

"Ronald will you sit down please", Hermione said.

I had to laugh at the sight in front of me, Ron had his butt sticking up in the air from under the seat, Hermione was glaring at him and unsuccessfully trying not to blush, Harry gave me a knowing look. It was obvious that Ron and Hermione liked each other they just needed to admit it.

"Well, well, well, what do we have here?" A voice snarled out from the carriage doorway, there backed up with his two sidekicks was Malfoy his blonde hair slated with Gel perfectly still as he shook with laughter.

"It's the Potty's little gang of freaks", he cooed.

"Malfoy why don't you just go back to your death eaters I'm sure they expecting you", harry said as he stood up pointing his wand.

Malfoy hesitated and then stormed away with his backup following behind.

I looked up at Harry he sank slowly down in his seat.

"Harry ignore him he's just trying to get a reaction" I smiled reassuring him.

Just at that moment Ginny run in panting out random words

"Have you seen the new students? They are absolutely Gorgeous I mean like Bella Gorgeous"

I shake my head as she looks at me.

Realization dawns on her face "Oh My! There Vampires, No Freaking Way!" She sits with her mouth hanging open.

Harry looked confused, "Why would Dumbledore invite vampires to Hogwarts? No offence Bella".

I laugh "its okay, No offense taken".

From then on it was silence we were all thinking the same thing though who were they and why were they coming to Hogwarts.

The train finally came to a stop, we grabbed our things, Ginny was still rambling about then Newbie's and Harry was so getting Jealous which I found Hilarious so he just glared at me.

We entered the Great Hall the Ceiling full with stars shining down.

I took my place in between Harry and Seamus, the first years filed in taking their turn to be sorted, I did notice extra seats at the teachers table and the houses table, So it was true their were new students.

Silence fell out into the hall as Dumbledore stood.

"Welcome Back to Hogwarts, I have a few notices to say before we start, Mr Filch has told me to repeat that all weasley products are band and caught they shall be confiscated, Also this year I am proud to say that we have some transfer students I introduce the....."

I zoned out completely, It was them the ones that left me when I needed them, They held me back and weren't letting go there faces calling out at me.

* * *

**Please Review, I will be so Happy!**

**= )**


	3. Chapter 2

**Hello =)**

**Thanks to Bethany Cullen and DoggyPaddle.**

**Disclaimer: I dont own Harry Potter or Twilight.**

* * *

Chapter 2

I always believed vampires couldn't go into shock I guess I was wrong, I couldn't move I just stared as they made their way up to the Dumbledore.

Hermione pulled me back to reality, "Are you all right Bells?"

I quickly put my head down as they pasted, "Err...Yeah I'm just peachy".

I restored my attention back on Dumbledore

"

Dr. Cullen will be taking over in the hospital wing and Mrs. Cullen, now Professor Cullen, will be teaching muggle studies, Professor McGonagall take it away if you please" he smiled.

McGonagall picked up the hat and said, "Alice Cullen ", Alice being Alice twirled forward and took her seat, the hat took a few seconds then stated "GRYFINDOR" They whole table stood cheering as she danced to the table.

"Rosalie Hale" Rosalie glided forward and gracefully sank, "SLYTHERIN" The house cheered at the prospect of having the gorgeous blonde, She thought didn't look to happy.

"Jasper Hale" Jasper hesitated before taking a seat, His sorting took slightly longer then the Hat shouted "GRYFINDOR", which I was quite surprised at he always seemed the Slytherin type with his plans and then he would also make a good Ravenclaw from his knowledge.

"Emmett Cullen" He bounded forward in true Emmett fashion, the stool shook under all the weight, his was definitely the longest sorting "SLYTHERIN" He grinned and planted himself next to Rosalie making it known that she was his.

And then the one I had been waiting for "Edward Cullen" I could practically hear the population of girls swooning at him; he stood his turn on the stool, my heart stopped when the Hat roared "GRYFINDOR".

He was placed 2 seats away from me, and my heart was beating like crazy all the feelings I used to have for him were still there whether I liked it or not I couldn't help but be attracted towards him liked the earth and the sun, there was a force that was pulling me to him and I was scared, scared for the feelings I held for him.

Ron just had to introduce us, Note to self: He's a dead man.

"Hey you must be the Vamps" Hermione and Harry laughed, I just sank deeper into my seat," I'm Ronald Weasley these are my friends Harry Potter, Hermione Granger and Isabella Weasley".

Alice was practically bouncing with excitement,"Hello I'm Alice Cullen this is my boyfriend Jasper and my Brother Edward".

From then on Harry and Ron started talking about quiddich and Hermione and Edward were in a discussion about Runes.

Alice just stared at me until she said," You don't look related to Ron".

I looked at her surprised, "Erm no were not related they adopted me, my father left me when I was young and my mother died".

"Oh I'm sorry, I don't want to be rude but are you a vampire, I mean you have golden eyes and smell like a vampire" She rushed out.

"It's okay and yes I'm vampire part witch" I smile.

Edward looked towards me, his eyes full of questions, I had to be stupid didn't I?

I Stared right back at him and the emotion changed, Recognition formed in his eyes followed by love nothing but love I wanted to tell him how I felt how I missed him and forgave him for everything but I just couldn't get the words out.

He was about to speak until Dumbledore stood up and announced its time for bed.

I hopped up immediately and rushed out, I couldn't believe that just happened, I still could feel him close by, I could feel the pull towards him, like I had left part of me with him.

I nearly reached the portrait of the fat lady when I intercepted with one big Vampire.

I looked up, and recognized that face in a instance, My life was Over Offically.

* * *

**Thanks for reading.**

**Please Review and make my day!**


	4. Chapter 3

**Answers to Questions.**

**First off Twilight never happened, Bella knows each Cullen individually and that will become clear in future chapters.**

**Bella is very old; in this story she was born around 1670 and turned around 17.**

**I haven't worked the figures out properly.**

**The Cullen's will remember her.**

**Edwards's connection with her will become clear.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight or Harry potter**.

* * *

Chapter 3

"Bella..." Emmett said in a daze "Is that really you?"

I looked up in those golden eyes, "Yes, Em, its' me" and with that I was pulled up into a bone crushing hug.

"How amazing is this belly, here we are both Vampires, Hey how come you never told me?" he pouted, Bless he looked adorable.

I looked at him sheepishly "Well I couldn't exactly come along and say oh hi there I'm a vampire oh and did I forget to mention I have magical powers"

His booming laughed filled the corridor.

I smiled slightly "I am sorry Emmett, I didn't know what to do, I still remember when Henry came and told me...

_**Flashback**_

It was a glorious day outside and I was stuck inside because of my stupid skin, Emmett normally came over but it's the start of hunting season so here I am alone.

My head snapped to the door as I heard someone walking up the drive, I heard the knock and jumped up.

"Emmm...ettt" Henry panted out, I immediately started to panic.

"Henry what's going on? Where's Emmett?" I said calmly.

"He's gone, I don't know what to do, I looked everywhere for him, We heard him shouting for help but had no clue where to find him we ran and all we found was traces of blood and a dead bear".

My mind started going into overdrive, "Well if there's a dead bear he must have survived I mean he can't be dead not Emmett".

We searched day and night not finding anything.

The truth started to sink in, he was really gone, I had lost him, my best friend, my bear of a brother.

_**End of Flashback**_

"Belly, don't be upset, I'm here now and that's what counts, we should talk more but Rosalie is waiting for me, If you know what I mean" he grinned.

"Ew Emmett too much information, just go before I vomit"

"I'm gone" and with that he speeds off.

I shake my head and head through the portrait of the fat lady.

"Bella over here" Harry calls.

I Smile at him then notice who's with him, Edward, my heart starts to beat as Edward stares at me, I want to run over and tell him how much I missed him, then there's a side that wants to punch him over and over.

"Erm actually Harry I have some work to finish" I hesitate before turning around.

I make my way to the girls dormitories, as I walk in I'm attacked by a certain pixie.

"BELLA!" she screamed in my ear.

"Alice, I'm right here no need to scream, what's wrong anyway?" I said as I pealed her off me.

"I know who you are, I saw everything with Emmett and just your reaction when we worked in, I can see what's going to happen"

"So how do you know me Eh?" she starting jumping up and down.

I just stared totally tongue tied, I couldn't tell her what happened, and she didn't deserve the pain of knowing, of how I couldn't be brave enough to save her....

* * *

**Well Thank You.**

**Please review make my day.**

**Ask any questions.**


	5. Chapter 4

**Hey.**

**It isn't a long chapter so sorry =)**

**I might not be able to update frewuently.**

**I have wrok experience...Lame!**

**Disclaimer: I dont own Twilight or Harry Potter.**

* * *

Chapter 4

I looked at her," Alice I can't tell you, it's too hard".

She looks at me and narrows her eyes.

"Look missy, I know you don't want to hurt me, but please I want to know my past" she pleads.

"Oh fine just stop it with those eyes" she giggles "Please don't judge me on this".

_**Flashback**_

I was running through the forest, feeling the wind on my cheeks as I ran.

I stopped immediately when I smelt blood, human blood.

I ran to the source and found a small girl with short black hair, and striking green eyes that where filled with panic.

I saw a man with blonde hair pulled back in a ponytail with distinct red eyes, Vampire.

"Leave her alone!" I commanded my voice echoing around the large clearing.

He turned towards me and snarled," I can share". The small girl let a sob out.

"No one will miss her she came from the asylum, little crazy".

With that I leaped at him.

Let's just say he didn't last long.

I turned to girl," It's okay I won't hurt you I promise".

"It hurts so much, it's burning please make it stop" she whimpered.

I saw the mark he had already got her.

"I can't do anything, I'm so sorry" I walked over to her.

Her Green eyes glistening with tears," Please don't leave me".

"I can't stay, I would but I can't", I stroked her head then turned away, letting her turn into a monster.

**_End of Flashback_**

I stared at her and what she did surprised me, she hugged me "Thank you Bella without you he would of killed me and I wouldn't have Jasper now or a family that care".

I was shocked to say the least," But I left you, I could have tried to get rid of the venom and I just left you there, alone".

Alice looked at me," Bella I'm glad you left me, I proberly wouldn't of learnt of Jasper and I like my life now".

I smiled at her.

"Thank you Alice", I smile genuinely at her.

"I know about the others Bella you need to tell them, no matter what happened in the past".

"I know and I will just not yet"

With that I flopped down to do some homework, and thinking of how much I'm dreading tomorrow.

* * *

**Please review, I shall Love you FOREVER!**

**=D**


	6. Chapter 5

**2 updates in oneday well ain't you lucky =)**

**Disclaimer: I dont own Harry Potter or Twilight...Sadly =(**

* * *

Chapter 5

I just led on my bed all night now moving just being still for once.

I had talked to Alice a bit and then she decided to look for Jasper and go hunting she did ask me if I wanted to go with them but I couldn't deal with another Cullen right now.

Hermione soon woke up, when were change into our robes we made our way to the common room, there we realised that we were late for our first class which was Muggle Studies, Oh Joy Professor Cullen. I sprang Mione on my back and sped off to our first class, we soon reached it.

I lifted her off my back at the door, then knocked and walked in.

I cautiously smiled as everyone turned to, from that I learned it was Slytherins and Gryffindor.

Esme raised her head," I take it you are Miss. Granger and Miss. Swan?"

Hermione immediately answered," Yes we are Professor, I'm extremely sorry we're late it's just I slept in you see".

Esme turned her head to me," What's your excuse Miss. Swan? , Did you sleep in?"

I raised my eyebrow at her," Professor as you can clearly see I don't sleep, are you blind suddenly? Because I was raised to believe Vampires had heightened senses?"

Opps I didn't mean that to come out rude I just couldn't help myself, I mean come on she's meant to be a teacher.

I heard collective gasps around the room, Hermione stared at me questionly, and I just shrugged my shoulders at her.

"Miss. Swan I would appreciate if you did not take that tone, please take you seats, Miss. Swan I shall see you at the end of class".

"It's Bella", there I go again I just can't shut up.

With that I took a seat, the only one left since Hermione got the spare next to Ron I was stuck next to a certain Blonde Vampire who happened to be in Slytherin.

The lesson was actually interesting and annoying I had Rosalie glaring at me all lesson.

At the end of class i made my way to Professor Cullen's desk, well this was going to be fun.

"Miss. Swan first of all i want you to know I take great displeasure in punishing my students but they way you spoke to me this morning is simple unacceptable, therefore you shall receive a detention tomorrow night please go to the hospital wing"

"Yes Professor and I'm sorry I don't know what came over me" I smiled politely and walked away.

"Oh and Miss. Swan if you need to talk I'm here"

I nodded my head at her, I made my way out but I couldn't get off the feeling that she was watching my movements.

Then someone called my name, this was not my day but then again it never was.

* * *

**Please review I would be very happy.**

**And thanks for all the reviews so far =)**


	7. Chapter 6

_Well I'm back, I apolagise for the long delay and can only put it down too school and coursework but it's all been done(:_

_I give you chapter 6_

_Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or Twilight in anyway._

* * *

**Chapter 6**

My dead heart hammered in my chest as I whirled around, my bright golden eyes taking in the girl in front of me.

I let the long held breath out from my full pink lips as I smiled at Hermione her warm eyes full of questions.

"Everything alright Bella?" Her voice echoed on the empty hall as she walked closer, brushing the brown curl from her face.

I nod slightly, keeping the fake smile plastered on my marble features.

"Ofcourse Mione, why wouldn't I be?" My face portrayed perfect innocence.

"You've been different since we came back, like your waiting for something to happen, and not to mention the Cullen's practically stalking you" her laugh danced from the walls but soon disappeared.

My golden eyes darkened slightly and I laugh but it's empty of humour, she walked in sink next to me as we approached the Gryffindor common room the air around us filled with silence.

"Balderdash" my soprano voice said to the portrait as she swung open, I let Hermione enter first and watched as she approached Harry, Ron and the Cullen's, my eyes narrowed ever so slightly on Rosalie and Emmett, weren't they Slytherins?

I shrugged in indifference and ignored Edwards questioning stare as I moved across the room towards the stairs before a cold hand clasped around my arm, I let my body stiffen as I turned and met Rosalie's cold stare.

"What?" my voice came out harshly but it only made her smooth marble hand tighten around my arm.

"You know very well what" Her eyes searched my face for answers.

"I'm afraid you're mistaken" I smirked ever so slightly at her, keeping my voice impassive.

Her beautiful face contorted as she moved me roughly against the wall.

"Dont play games with me Isabe-"Emmett's voice cut through hers.

"Rose let her go" His voice was quiet but demanded attention, I felt the stare of the whole common room as people watched on, some with plain confusion and others in interest.

"Please dont tell me you're defending her" Her voice came out sharp and smooth as she scoffed slightly.

"Let her go now" His calcuting gaze stayed on his wife as her grip tightened before she let go and stepping away.

I stumbled in shock and let my eyes connect with Edward's before looking away, I couldn't do this anymore, the constant questions and then the demand in answers, and I started back towards the portrait.

"I want answers" demanded Rosalie her voice startled me as I turned watching her stalk towards me.

Harry's voice finally called out, his wand towards Rosalie.

"Petrificus Totalus" his voice called out but Rosalie easily moved out the way and glared at him, I watched as he prepared to say it again but she leaped over the red sofa and hurled him into the wall.

I stared on with shock before my body moved into action; I moved towards him speed and ignored the shouts that had erupted around us.

"Har-Harry, are you alright?"

His green eyes fluttered as he focused his bright eyes through the cracked glasses.

"I'm alright" He moved to sit up but his face grimaced in pain.

I scoffed in indifference.

"Sure, come we will get you to the Hospital Wing, can you stand?"

He nodded and stood; I took his uninjured arm over my shoulder and pushed past Rosalie, letting Ron and Hermione trail behind. I ignored the golden stares and look to Emmett as he took Harry from me, I let my face lift into a small smile before pushing it away and following him to the Hospital Wing.

* * *

_Hope you like it and I welcome contructive critism_

_Please review and I will be ever so greatful_

_Cassie_


	8. Chapter 7

It's here my fellow fanfictioner's! All my exam's are happening right now so this is completely with no beta(: I apolagise for spelling mistakes and such.

Disclaimer; I wish I did but I do not own Harry Potter or Twilight

* * *

I let a small frown form on my lip's as I trail after Harry and Emmett/

"We're nearly there Harry" my voice rings on the wall's as Harry manages a small nod while I send Ron and Hermione a concerned look.

"You can go back if you want"

I watch Hermione hesitate for a moment before her red rimmed eyes flash to Harry, Ron pull's at her hand for a moment before she nod's slightly.

"We'll visit in the morning, Bell's" His voice echoes' in the nearly empty corridor as I wrap my cold arms around his gangly frame.

"Okay", I manage a sad smile as I watch them walk back before I turn on my heel to follow Emmett, I shudder slightly as I smell the stench of sterilised tool's ahead. My feet clack loudly against the stone floor as I let my voice ring out for Madam Pomfrey as Emmett lays Harry down on a empty bed.

I turn when I hear someone approaching but the unneeded breath catches in my throat as I see who it is. It's him. The one person I have searched for all my life, yet I don't know what to say. My frightened golden gaze flashes around as I turn facing harry, I feel my dead heart beating rapidly in my chest.

"What do we have here?" His silky voice washes around me, all hear is him, and I let my eyes concentrate ahead of me as Emmett explains.

"We had a small problem, Rosalie got into a fight wit-" Emmett's eyes flash to me for a moment before flickering back to the man in question "with someone, and Harry being the mighty hero decided to jump in but got wounded" he lets out a small chuckle as I squeeze my eyes shut, _please don't look at me, please._

"Well Mr. Potter it seems you have a serious sprain and a minor concussion. I'm afraid you're going to have to stay overnight" The voice says it calmly, as I hear Harry's groan.

"Emmett could you have Rosalie come down in the morning?" I could hear the slight and anger in his voice which was so out of place, " Also the other participant in the fight", I suck in a deep breath as my eye's flash to Emmett's amused expression.

"Sure Carlisle", I turn my glare full forced on him before the man's eye's flash to me, quickly passing over before they flash back, his eyes widen in recognisation as I feel my chest tightening, the urge to run into his arms and sob.

"I'll see you in the morning Harry", I lean and press my cool lips to his head before I run from the wing as I hear the concerned voices behind me.

I stop full force as I slam into a object or maybe a person, I hear them slam into the opposite wall as me as the Southern voice rings out, the panic setting in again.

"You okay darling?" His familiar drawl stills me on the spot as I look up meeting the eyes of Jasper.

"Fine" I keep my tone neutral as I feel his eyes wash over me.

"Do I know you?" His questioning voice rings out.

"Nope, never met, bye" I rush past but a steel grip sets around my upper arm.

"Bell's?" I look up into the shocked eyes on the soldier his face set with an array of emotions.

"Yes?"

His face lights up and he wraps his scarred arms around me.

"I hoped it was you, when I saw you. I never lost hope you know that?"

I manage a small nod as I feel the never ushered tears well up, remembering the day we ran.

_/flashback/_

_"Isabella! Jasper!" Maria's voice rang around us as I gripped tight of Jaspers arm, his eyes piercing mine._

_"We're going to run, one the count of three I want you to run and don't look back got that?" His voice was filled with determination as I managed a small nod._

_"NOW" His voice rang out as I heard Maria's gleeful laugh around us, I did exactly what he said and never looked back_

_/end of flashback/_

"Jazzy", I clung to him as I wrapped my arms around him, letting feel the calmness surround me.

"Oh Isabella, I'm here now" I took comfort in that as I pulled apart

* * *

Thankyou! Sorry it isn't all that long.

REVIEW PLEASE xD

Much love

Cassie xoxo


End file.
